


Letters of a patient and a doctor

by emma1217



Category: Original Works
Genre: F/M, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma1217/pseuds/emma1217
Summary: Jessie always feels lonely.He has no memory during happiness.But he feels happy when he talks to a girl in his dream.I am Japanese so my English might be bad...but read PLZ!





	1. My girl,come out!

Dear Dr. Malena Ekström

I'm Jenny Martinsson, a guy always feel lonely somehow. Also,I was an orphan since my oldest memory. But I didn't feel as lonely as now, the most enjoyable feeling was then. When I recognized myself, I was at the apartment, so loudly, dirty, and spacious. I hate my neighbors because they are so dirty, enjoying drug and high.

Anyway, the girl often appears and talk with me in my dream. The girl calls herself "Karin", but she never tells me her family name. I sometimes ask her tell me it, she appears sad expression to me, there are times she cries suddenly.  
Nevertheless, she always says to me "I love you". Me too, I love you.  
But why don't you appear only in my dream? I and you have never ever seen in this world. This world has steins so much, but there are something beautiful there like your imagining favorite cat.  
Why don't you come out from my dream?  
It's natural she can't come out to this world, but I heard you can invent anything impossible like Frankenstein's monster.  
All my coworkers said you were ex-my doctor during in the hospital and that.  
I don't remember why I was in the hospital. But I believe in you cared me.  
Please reply.

Sincerely  
Jenny Martinsson


	2. I apologize you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessy's doctor, Malena apologized him about his care.The reason why was...?

Dear Jessy Martinsson 

Thank you for letter to me. I'm so glad to receive your letter.   
How long has it been since you were in the hospital?  
I remember you mumbled your girlfriend's name.

"Karin"  
"Karin"  
"Karin"

You always did her name many times.I got to apologize you then.

...because the guy tortured you was my father.

First, your girlfriend had been a poupée moulée bought by my father, Thomas. He had lost his wife, so he had done the similar-face to young his wife poupée moulée. It had been Karin. He had loved Karin, but started to want Karin's heart.So he had developed Karin as human, Karin had been able to pregnant and have babies, work as a white color with human,talk with human, move like human.  
She had became a human girl, but this world had been miserable.Thomas had noticed her as a doll, not as a human girl.He and Karin had get to increased their battle in the kitchen. But after the battle, they always had had a sex. Why? Because Thomas had threatened Karin, rape her, tortured in her mental.  
In a summer 15 years ago, she had found she had been pregnant,but Thomas had kicked her stomach, the baby had been dead. She always can't go out from the house.  
I hadn't been able to patient as the same sex human, Helped to escape.  
After going out the house, I'd heard she had escaped whole Nordic.She had gotten money by prostitution. She had been able to live by depending on by men or women who regarded her as one of counted bodies.  
But Jenny, you had made her have a desire to live. You told me in the hospital that she almost had eaten branch and stones. You had helped her,get to live with her.  
You had been an orphan, she had been the poupée moulée. You might had filled heart each other. You had became a couple, Karin had been pregnant at last.  
But Thomas had looked herself and find her,kidnapped. And he had killed her and her baby.  
You became the mad, forced in the hospital. I cared you to forget herself and life with her. That was my job.  
Certainly, my father could make anything, but I can't make anything,I'm sorry.  
But now you live in an apartment with neighbors. That's one of happiness.  
Never forget. You're never alone.

Good bye   
Malena Ekström


End file.
